Jealousy
by Meghan1998
Summary: What happens when Esme decides to visit Carlisle at work? When she hears some of the nurses gossiping about someone in particular, things may not go over to well.


**Disclaimer: Just like the beginning of every other story or chapter I will post on here, this will say roughly the same thing. I do not own Twilight. I got over it, its okay and I am glad that it is owned by Stephanie Meyer! Now please read and review!**

Jealousy

Forks Hospital was usually a quiet work place that was until Dr. Cullen came to work there.

He was young. He was movie star handsome, and according to the gossiping nurses, he was not getting along with his mysterious, never mentioned, wife.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," one of the nurses cooed flirtatiously. Her name was Abby. She was blonde, blue eyes, nose job.

"Hello Nurse," Dr. Cullen sounded like he just didn't care about those other nurses. They of course took it as he was playing hard to get.

Esme Cullen

I was bored, simple as that. The kids were at school, Carlisle was at work and the entire house and yard work was done. I had showered off all of the dirt from my hands and knees, gotten changed out of the dirty clothes and decided to visit my Carlisle.

Getting into Rosalie's car, I drove down the mile long driveway and onto the highway and into the hospital parking lot.

People stared as I got out of the shiny red convertible and walked over to the automatic doors leading into the hospital.

I could smell him faintly; he must be on a different floor. I could also smell all of the antiseptics and human blood here. It smelled heavenly. But I restrained myself and walked gracefully over to the front desk.

"Hello, Forks General Hospital, how my I help you?" an elderly woman asked from behind the large, cluttered white marble desk counter.

"I'm looking for Dr. Cullen," I asked politely.

"I believe that he is busy right now, but his lunch break was in fifteen minutes. You are welcome to wait in out seating area," she said sweetly. She reminded me of a caring grandmother the way that she spoke and worried about others.

"Thank you," I slowly made my way over to the seating area, and a chair, already daydreaming about Carlisle.

I must have completely zoned out of reality for a minute because the next thing I heard that I truly remember was a nasally voice, along with quite a few other voices that were rather annoying and tedious to have to listen to.

"Trust me! He will be mine by the end of the week!" the nasally voice said, well really it was more of a cackle.

"Are you sure? He is married Abby," another voice said.

I turned to look at them now. There were five of them. One was blonde, one was two with dull brown hair, one was a red head and the last had black hair, she was the one that had just spoken. The only one that didn't have a noticeable spray tan and wasn't wearing a bucket load of cheap perfume was the one with the black hair.

"He is not getting along with his wife! Trust me, he's going to be in need of a shoulder to cry on when she leaves with all of those adoptive kids and I am going to be there!" she gloated rudely.

I could think of many names to call this woman right now, but none of them were very stupid to do right now.

"Excuse me?" I asked group innocently, a plan already forming in my mind.

"Yes?" Abby sighed, looking annoyed that I was interrupting her gossiping session.

"Do you know when Dr. Cullen will be on his lunch break?" I already knew the answer.

"In about five minutes why?" she was getting on my last nerve faster than Emmett when he brakes the couches in the living room!

"I was looking forward to seeing him today," I said, my hands slowly curling into little fists at my sides in sheer anger.

"Like he would want to see _you_!" one of her crazy friends laughed.

"Oh really?" I cocked an eyebrow in a look that I gave Emmett and Jasper when they fought in the house, which usually lead to them breaking the couches and other furniture in the living room.

"Yes, you see, he is clearly interested in someone else, so don't try anything," Abby sneered. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes and snarl at the girl.

"Oh, okay," I said, trying to look as innocent as possible when I knew, without a doubt, that he would always be with me, never any of these tramps.

I could smell Carlisle's heavenly addictive scent growing stronger as he got closer to me and these crazy nurses.

"Hello ladies," a sweet, wonderful voice said from behind me. I could never get sick of that voice.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," Abby tried to flirt. _He is mine_, I snarled in my head and thanked my lucky stars that Edward was not here to see this, or hear any of it.

"I see you've met my wife, Esme," Carlisle snaked his arm around my waist and placed his hand lovingly on my right hip.

"Your wife?" Abby looked dumbstruck, serves her right!

"Yes," I said happily, although it probably sounded more like a sigh, leaning into Carlisle's side contently.

"Is it time for your break?" I asked sweetly, staring up into his honey golden eyes.

"Yes, I was going to come home for lunch, but seeing as you are here, well there is obviously no need to," Carlisle laughed lightly.

"See you later ladies. Esme, why don't we go down and walk around the park for a while?"

"I couldn't agree more," I said a smile spreading across my face. This was usually the reaction I had when Carlisle was close.

As Carlisle and I walked, hand in hand, to the exit, I turned to look over my shoulder too see them staring at our retreating figures. I winked and they all looked satisfyingly flustered.

"You know, nothing could compare to you. You are the only woman for me," Carlisle said, he sounded so sure, happy almost giddy.

"You heard that?" I asked sheepishly, suddenly very embarrassed.

"Of course. I do believe that they will think twice before they give their futile attempts at flirting with me another try," Carlisle chuckled again. This one was more light-hearted, more the Carlisle I saw at home.

"Good."

**Just to state again, now that you have read it, its time to review! (hint hint!)**


End file.
